daysgonefandomcom-20200222-history
Deacon St. John
|status = Alive |gender = Male |birth = Unknown |place_of_birth = Farewell, Oregon, USA |nationality = American |family = Sarah Whitaker (Wife) Unnamed Father-In-Law Unnamed Mother-In-Law Unnamed Sister-In-Law Unnamed Father |affiliation = Mongrel Motorcycle Club U.S. Army (formerly) Copeland's Camp Ada Tucker's Camp Iron Mike's Camp Deschutes County Militia (temporarily) |occupation = Enforcer of Mongrel MC (formerly) Soldier in U.S. Army (formerly) Bounty Hunter Mercenary |vehicle = Motorcycle |voice = Sam Witwer }}Deacon Lee St. John, also referred to as Deek, is the main protagonist of 'Days Gone'. A former member of the Mongrel MC and soldier, he is a survivor of the Freaker outbreak, that decimated the world. Deacon now operates as a bounty hunter and mercenary in exchange for supplies alongside his closest friend Boozer, operating in the Pacific Northwest. Biography Early life Deacon was born and raised in Farewell, Oregon. Little is known about his childhood except for an incident when his father taught him how to get rid of a rat's nest by drowning them. Deacon enlisted in the United States Army as a young man and served a full tour of duty in Afghanistan, serving in the 10th Mountain Division. One day while on patrol his units Humvee was attacked and forced into a river, Deacon swam out to rescue everyone from his unit. After being discharged, Deacon returned to the United States, and drifted for a while before returning home to Farewell. Deacon got a job as a mechanic, for a man named Jack, who was the president of the Mongrel MC's mother charter in Farewell, offering Deacon a membership which Deacon gladly accepted. He became close friends with another member named William "Boozer" Gray. While out for a ride, Deacon happened across a woman whose car had broken down. He stopped on the pretense of asking for directions, which she told him she didn't know. As a result he pretended to go on his way only to come back a moment later and offer her a ride, she accepts introducing herself as Sarah. They make small talk and he learns that she is a botanist who recently moved to the area. Down the road, they are nearly run off the road by a pickup truck. Sarah manages to call her lab and tells them about the car. Deacon takes her back to the car to wait for the tow truck only to find it being stripped by men driving the same pickup truck that had ran them off the road. Deacon engages them but is outnumbered and beaten. Sarah manages to save him by discharging a warning shot from Deacon's gun. Not long after, Deacon and Sarah begin dating. At some point, a fellow MC member Jessie Williamson was excommunicated for an unknown crime; the MC's code stipulated that he must be stripped of his colours, which meant removing a tattoo on his back. Deacon helped hold Jessie down while Jack burned the tattoo off with a blow torch. More TBA... Post-Apocalypse Deacon is one of the few humans left alive after the Freaker outbreak. He took up work as a mercenary and bounty hunter in the aftermath of the apocalypse. Personality Deacon is described as being "broken" having lost much since the outbreak. Deacon still wears his kutte as it reminds him of the times when he lived by a code, and of the brotherhood and comradery, he felt with his club and the sense of belonging he once had. Deacon doesn't seem to do so well taking orders from others, as he seems very quick to brush off the concerns of a settlement leader who asked him for help. Deacon is far from heartless, as he went to save Manny from a group of bandits. Granted, this was partially through self-interest as Manny was the only mechanic around. Deacon also rescues Lisa, an abused teenager who has been surviving on her own and was assaulted by thugs. He feels regret taking her to Tucker, who was Lisa's neighbor before, as she puts her to work like the rest of the people at camp heartlessly. Deacon later rescues her again from Rippers after she runs away, and he hands her off to Rikki, who takes Lisa to Iron Mike's Camp. Deacon's most important relationship is with Boozer, who is perhaps the only person he has left in the world. He risks his life to save Boozer from Rippers, blood poisoning, and everything else that the world throws their way. Killed Victims * Leon * Carlos * Skizzo * Numerous counts of Rippers * Numerous counts of Marauders * Numerous counts of Anarchists * Numerous counts of D.C.M. soldiers * Numerous counts of Freakers Appearance & Attire Deacon is a Caucasian male with a tall, athletic build. He has brown eyes and black hair, which he wears in a long shaggy style, and has a small beard. Deacon also wears several rings, notably, one that bears the letters "MC" as well as his wedding ring. Prior to the apocalypse, Deacon wore his hair in a short style and his facial hair was neatly groomed. Deacon wears a white long sleeve t-shirt under an orange hood, which he cut the sleeves short. He wears blue jeans and brown combat boots. He also has a fitted, black baseball cap, which he wears backward. Deacon has numerous scars from his time in the army, time in as an outlaw and time surviving the apocalypse. Kutte Deacon's most notable item of clothing is his kutte. It is made of black leather and is adorned with the Mongrel MC colors as well as various other patches that indicate his status as a biker. His patches are: * Mongrel MC colors: '''Typical motorcycle club colours that represent club affiliation and territory the wearer is is based in. In typical MC fashion, these are located on the back of Deacon's kutte. The colors consist of: ** '''Mongrel: The top rocker which bears the club's name. ** Club Logo & MC: 'The Mongrel's logo consisting of a chained, rabid dog skull with a spurt of blood in its jaws, and an MC patch. ** '''Farewell Original: T'he bottom rocker indicates the chapter of the MC the wearer is a member of, the addition of the term Original also means that Farewell was the original chapter of the MC and the head of the organization. * 'Nomad: '''Indicates that Deacon had become less involved with the MC. Locates on the right side of his cut. * '''Enforcer: '''Indicates Deacon's rank. Located above the right breast pocket. * '''1%: '''Indicates Deacon's status as an outlaw. Located above the left breast pocket. * '''Biker: '''Indicates Deacon's status as a biker. Located above Enforcer patch. * '''F.T.W: ' Acronym for 'Fuck the World', Located on the hem. Also could mean 'Forever Two Wheels'. * 'Cross: '''Designates that he's lost someone close to him, located below left breast pocket. * '''Anarchy Symbol: '''The "A" symbol which is short hand for Anarchy, located on the left side of Deacon's kutte. * '''M.F.F.M.: Acronym for "Mongrels Forever, Forever Mongrels" located on the left side of Deacon's kutte. ' Tattoos Deacon has numerous tattoos. Including: * 10th Mounted Division: Symbol of Deacon's Army Unit. Righ Hand. * RIDE: The word "RIDE". Right hand, across individual knuckles. * Reaper: Grim Reaper tattoo. Right Forearm. (later burned off) * Barbed Wire: Wrapped around right bicep. * Winged Skull: Right Shoulder * Skull & Crossbones: Left hand. * HARD: The word "HARD" Left hand, Across individual knuckles. * Snake & Knife: Left forearm. * Dagger: Ornate dagger and pattern: Chest. * Sarah: Deacon's wife's name. Right side of neck. * Mongrel MC Colours: Same as his back patches. Back. Skills 'Motorcyclist: '''Deacon is a very skilled motorcyclist, having been a member of a motorcycle club prior to the apocalypse, it is evident that he is very good with a bike. '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''Deacon is more than capable of fighting off multiple foes, either with a weapon or with his bare hands. '''Marksmanship: '''Deacon is a competent marksman, being able to hold off swarms of Freakers with an assault rifle. '''Stealth: '''Deacon's time surviving in the aftermath of the apocalypse has given him a keen sense of stealth, and is more than capable of avoiding detection. '''Tracking: '''Deacon is capable of tracking a human based on clues and tracks. Equipment & Weapons 'Drifter Bike: '''Deacon's motorcycle. Serves as his primary mode of transportation and portable arsenal, it is heavily customized for on and off-road use '''Binoculars: '''Deacon has a set of binoculars to scout the wilderness. '''Knife: '''Deacon keeps a knife tucked into his boot at all times, useful for dispatching foes or cutting rope, breaking locks and other functions. '''Pistol: '''Deacon carries a pistol with him at all times. '''Assault Rifle: '''Deacon can carry different assault rifles, such as what appears to be an AK-47 or an M4 style carbine. '''Shotgun: '''Deacon can carry various different Shotguns. '''Sniper Rifle: '''Deacon can carry various different Rifles. '''Crossbow: '''Deacon can be equipped with a crossbow. LMG: Deacon can be equipped with an LMG. '''Improvised Explosives: '''Deacon carries a variety of handcrafted explosives such as Molotov Cocktails and Proximity bombs. Gallery Deacon vs single Freaker.jpg|Deacon fending off a Freaker Deacon - PreApocalypse.jpg|Deacon with his wife Trivia * The name '''Deacon is of Greek origin meaning 'dusty one' or 'servant' it is also a term for an ordained minister in some denominations of Christianity. His surname John is of Latin origin which translates 'to be gracious'. ** Late in the game, Deacon is referred to as "The Son of a Preacher Man." much to his chagrin. ** Also of note, Deacon's name is shockingly similar to that of Queen bass Player, John Deacon, interestingly the game features trophies that are named after lyrics from the Queen song, Don't Stop me now, (the trophies being "Don't Stop Me Now" and "Mr. Fahrenheit." It is unknown if this was a coincidence. * Deacon St. John's appearance, personality and traits are heavily inspired and similar to Daryl Dixon from AMC's The Walking Dead, most notably both are Motorcycle enthusiasts, both have high proficiency in firearms and hand-to-hand combatants, both are hardened survivors and both endured loses in their rerspective post-apocalyptic settings. Also, as high-ranking biker with deep feeling of justice he is very close to Jackson 'Jax' Teller in early seasons of FX original series Sons of Anarchy. * In the original trailer/gameplay demo, Deacon's kutte bore a patch that identified him as a "Road Captain" for his MC. This was later changed to "Enforcer." It is currently unknown why this change of rank occurred. * Oddly, Deacon has a Nomad patch on his kutte, but also has the bottom rocker of the mother charter of the MC. Typically bikers who are in Nomad charters would wear the Nomad patch as a bottom rocker, but replace it upon transferring charters. In game it was explained this meant he was going to be less involved as opposed to not being bound to a territory as he stayed with the original charter. pl:Deacon St. John es:Deacon St. John Category:Characters Category:Main Characters